Lost Forever
by Hughes-san
Summary: A chapter fic about how Ed does something to save Winry and is now on a journy with Al to get his body back
1. Death betrays us all

Lost Forever

Rated: PG

Pairings: Maybeh Some EdWin

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in FMA

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al ran down the dirt road, sweat dripping from his face, Al had his human body. Him and Ed left Resembool to go on a journy. Ed had still become part of the military to help them get farther and he had heard about some stuff you could do in the military that you couldn't do as a normal person.

Al had been running for quite some time. He left the town Ed and him had been staying in to buy food. They were on their way back to Resembool, but decided to stop for some rest. Al had ran 4 of the 5 miles it took to get back into town and to the hotel they were staying in.

_FLASHBACK_

Al walked around the market, buying food for him and Ed. A man stood up on a crate and yelled, "ALPHONSE ELRIC! IS THERE AN ALPHONSE ELRIC HERE!"

AL walked up to the man."I'm right here..."The man jumped off the crate.

"Come with me."Al followed him to a phone."It's for you."Al took the phone."Hello?"

"Al! You have to get back here NOW!"It was Ed. He seemed frantic."Ed? What's wrong?"

"I just got a call from Auntie Pinako! Something's wrong with Winry!"Al stood there a minute before dropping his bag and running back towards the town.

_END FLASHBACK_

Al ran into the hotel room that they rented, only for Ed to grab his arm and drag him towards the train station. They got lucky, they managed to bard the next train going towards resembool, though it did have to stop in central. Al looked at Ed."Ed...do you know what's wrong with her?"Ed lowered his head hinto his hands, elbows on his knees."She might be dying Al..."

Al's eyes widened."D-Die? Sh-She can't die Ed! She can't!"

"I know Al..."The train came to a stop in central and Ed stood up."Where are you going Ed?"

"...Winry's in the cnetral hospital. Resembool doesn't have the right equipment for her to keep breathing..."Ed walked off the train with Al following. They walked inside the building and Ed knocked on the door to Winry's room.

"Come in,"Came a shaky, and somewhat mousy, voice. Ed opened the door. Scheska was sitting in the room, sadly. She'd been crying. Ed looked over at Winry, who was hooked up to a few machines. Ed sat down enxt to the bed and held Winry's hand."I will find a way for you to live..."

"It happened an hour after you left central,"Scheska said taking her glasses off and wiping her eyes."I got a call and had her taken here right away...Ed,"She looked up at him crying,"She's dying."

Ed stood up."Pruity stone..."Ed had heard about it. He thought if he had it, he could help her live."It's said to heal the sick and bring back those you truly love back..."

"...heh. I'll do my part and look for what I can find."Scheska stood up and walked out of the room, and started to do research right away. Winry was a close friend to her in a way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you guys go. Chapter 1! I might make this Edwin. Not sure. Keep watching for updates, you might get a few soon. **


	2. Can she be gone?

The next morning, Scheska walked into the room. Ed had fallen asleep in the chair, holding Winry's hand, never wanting to let go, hoping to warm it up.

Scheska walked over to him and shook his shoulder."Edward, wake up..."

Ed aroused slowly and sat up, still never letting go of her hand. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and looked over at Winry. She was still breathing, good. He then looked up at Scheska.

"You have everything already?"He asked, sleepily. She noded and handed him a packet of papers."Thanks Scheska, this means a lot to me."She noded again, she'd stayed up all night finding the information.

Edward stood up, slowly letting Winry's hand go. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that if he did, he could save her. Tell her how he felt about her even. He walked out of central slowly. "Day one. Next stop,"He looked at the paper,"Durnith." Edward set off for the train station and got on board and sat down looking out the window.

----

Upon his arvial at Durnith he started to look for an address. AFter asking someone, he found the correct house, and knocked on the door. "Hello?"

The door creaked opened quietly, and a man stood at the door. He was tall, with a small beard, and a serious face."Can I help you?"His voice was deep even.

"Uhm, yes. I'm Edward Elric. I was wondering if you had heard anything about the puri--!"He was cut off and pulled into the house, the door closing behind him.

"Don't speak of the stone so loudly. People will wonder. Yes, I have heard something about it. Why should I tell you? Give me a reason first."

Ed's face got serious."I need this stone...to help someone."

"I won't just give the information out for 'someone.'"

"For someone i love...deeply."

The man sat down."Have a seat."Edward sat across from the man."Purity stone, said to heal those sick and bring back those you truely love from the dead. One problem with this."

Ed jumped slightly."What's that?"

"This stone requires that you have 250 people put into a transmutation circle and transmuted to make the stone."His voice was a harsh tone.

Edward was shocked by this. 250 PEOPLE! Thats just wrong."I...But..."He couldn't form sentences.

"You didn't honestly think it to be that easy did you?"

Edward's face straightend."Why should I have. It's of great expections from such a small object."

--

Meanwhile at central.

Winry's breathing became harder on her body. She had to gasp for breath every now and then. Scheska began to worry.

_Flashback_

_"Edward, I promise I'll make sure Winry lives."Scheska beamed._

_"I'll hold you to that you know."_

"I know you will. She won't die, I promise on my life. Now go on and get."

_End Flashback_

She promised Ed she'd make sure Winry would live.

"Don't worry Winry, Ed's going to help. You're going to be fine."

"E-...Ed..."She strained to talk.

"Don't talk. Yes Edward. He's doing everything he can to help you right now. Hang in there."She managed a slight smile.

Winry took a very deep breath, and then, she was silent. And not moving.

"Winry? Winry! Hey C'mon!"Scheska stood up in a panic.

--------

**Short chapter I know XP Hm, I wonder if Winry died!gaspXD Find out in the next update of Lost Forever! Btw. Comments are loved**


	3. Sacrifices

**Chapter 3! I thought I'd give you guys an early update. Don't hurt me!hides as you read**

---

Scheska ran over to Winry's bed and checked her pulse. It was...perfectly fine? She looked up at Winry, she was breathing. She had just taken a deep breath for a while. She sighed relivedly. She sat back down in the chair. That scared her to near death.

---

Ed was still talking to the same man.

"I..I don't understand...250 people!"Ed was beyond shocked at the price it took to make one of these stones.

"Yes. 250 people. A stone that could do something like that, it doesn't come cheaply. Thats why only one has been made before. But no one knows what happened to it. All I can say, is that if your friend is sick, you stick by their side and hope. Unless..No."

"Unless what?"Ed wanted to know what he could do.

The man sighed. "Unless of course, if you truly love this person. You give up what is greatest to them. Your love, or to be even more precise. Yourself. But no man is stupid enough to do that."

Himself. His love. For her, all for her. He stood up."Thanks for everything."He walked out of the door, saying nothing more to the man.

---

It was morning of the next day. Scheska was still watching over Winry, barely keeping awake. She was doing fairly good. Around one she began to fall asleep, until she heard a grunt from Winry. She looked up at her. Winry couldn't breath, or get air.

"Winry! C'mon breathe! BREATHE!"She stood up frantically.

Ed walked into the room, a serious face on. He walked over to the bed and ran his fingers through Winry's hair, smiling.

"Ed? What are you doing! Winry's about to die! Do something!"

"I already am Scheska..."Ed removed his shirt, revealing several Alchemy signs. She knew those.

"Ed. No you can't do something like that! You can't sacrifice yourself! Winry wouldn't be happy with that!"She grabbed his arm trying to stop him. All he did was raise his arms and clapped his hands.

"Scheska. Tell Winry I love her, and that she should move on and lead a good life as a mechanic. She was the best friend I ever had, and I wish we could have become more than just friends."He pulled from Scheska's grip and placed his hands on his body and pressed.

Al walked into the room. "Hey Sches--Ed! What are you doing!"He was watching his brother give himself up in front of him. As frantically as possible, Al ran out of the room. He looked around for help and ran into a storage room. He saw a suit of armor.

--

**Voila! Chapter 3! Makes you wonder what Al will do, or whats going to happen to Ed or Winry. XP Find out in chapter 4. And yes, I love making cliffhangers. XD**


	4. Promises and Changes

**I bring you Chapter four! I've decided that with this...Well I'll wait to say it till the end XP. Now you find out who does what and what happens to who.**

---

Al dragged the armor into the room and cut his palm, making it bleed. He took the blood and drew an alchemic symbol inside the armor on the neck collar. He didn't draw any symbols on himself. He pressed onto the symbol as Ed was doing his own alchemy. A bright flash surrounded the room, it blinded Scheska and then after it dulled out the room was full of thin smoke. She coughed and looked around.

"Edward? Alphonse? Winry? Are you here still? Please say yes..."She found the edge of the bed as the smoke cleared out and Winry was sitting there. Scheska shook Winry. "Winry...?"

Winry opened her eyes slightly and sat up."Scheska? Whats...going on? Why am I in the hospital? I was in Resembool..."She looked around and spotted two figures on the ground. A suit of armor and someone else.

"Edward? Alphonse?"She slowly pulled herself out of the bed and walked towards them and screamed.

--

"Winry?"Came a hollow voice from the armor.

Winry slowly opened her eyes to see armor leaning over her. She just about screamed until the armor put a hand over her mouth. "Winry, it's me...Edward." She went wideyed and almost passed out before lowering his hand off her mouth.

"E-Edward? Why are you in armor? What happened?"Winry sat up slowly and saw Scheska sitting in one chair and Alphonse in another, with a bandaged hand.

"Well, you were dying and I found out that if I sacrificed myself I could let you live, so I did so. At the same exact time Al did a transmutation binding my soul to the armor...But you're alive. And not dying at least."

"Yo-You were going to die for me Ed? But...But...Why?"

He sighed."Winry, I love you, I truely do. I always have, and I wanted you to live a great life as a mechanic. You would have gone on better being alive."

Winry jumped when he said 'I love you.'

Scheska finished looking at Al's hand. "That will be better in a couple of weeks, try not to use your hand."She stood up and walked to WInry."How do you feel?"

Winry sat there, dumbfounded. "I...I.."She couldn't come up with a response for a couple of minutes and did nothing more than hug Ed. Or the armor to be more precise. Ed couldn't even feel the hug. All he did was hug her back.

Al stood up and walked over to the bed. "I promise Winry, I'll get Ed his body back."

----

**As I was saying. I'd only planned for this being three chapters. But I've decided to make it a looooong chapter fic Which means that there shall be another chapter. And look! No cliffhanger this time!8D Comments are loved and thanks to all my readers XP**


	5. Bugging and sadness

**Finally an upadate I know! Its about 12:34 at night on a Sunday. And I have to be up in four hours for a trip im going on! Sorry for upadting so lately! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

_------------------_

_Scheska watched as the suit of armor sat up slowly. She tried to figure out if it was Ed, or if it was Al. She ran over to where the two were and saw Alphonse gripping his hand and the armor looking around._

_"E-Edward? Is that you in the armor?" She helped Alphonse up, careful with his damaged hand. The armor nodded._

_------------------------_

"Edward...You shouldn't have..."Winry was still at a loss for words. She knew he couldn't feel her touch, or anything for that matter. And if one fatal mistake happened...No, she wouldn't go as far as thinking that. Tears rolled down her face as she held onto the six foot armor in front of her. Edward wiped the tears away gently.

"It's okay Winry. It was worth it to me. At least no one can call me short now." Winry laughed a little. He was right. He was taller than anyone in the room. There was a knock at the door and Scheska walked to the door and answered it.

"Fullmetal."Edward looked over to see Roy, the Flame Alchemist, Whom didn't look like the happiest person in the world. "What the hell happened?"

Ed explained everything to him. He knew he'd have to go on an adventure. "Oh uhm, Taisa, I'm gonna kinda need a new watch...mine disappeared in the transmutation."Roy sighed and tossed a watch at him.

"Don't you lose that watch. It's the only one you're getting." The next thing you knew, you heard running down the hall and a group of people ran past the door, puzzling everyone in the room. That is, until Maes Hughes stuck his head in the room.

"ROY! There you are! I've been wanting to show you my new pictures of Elysia!"Hughes flooded Roy with pictures until he noticed the armor. "Who's in there?"He walked over to the armor and opened it to find no more than air."ACK! GHOST!"Hughes tried to run out, but Roy grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Realx Hughes. Thats,"He sighed,"Edward. It's a long story. Let's just say he was in love."

"Oh? In love Edward? You know you should get married!"Hughes exlaimed with enthusism.

"Hughes! I'm only sixteen! Sheesh!"He closed the armor shut and looked at Al."We should get going Al."

Al nodded."You're right. But we need a lead..."

Roy broke into their conversation. "I recommend you get on the 2:20 train tommrow. You'll see where it leads you to."

Al and Ed looked at each other. They really had no choice and decided that the next day, they would depart on their journy.

Winry was sad. Ed was leaving again, as was Al. This time on a journy. What if something happened. What if they didn't come back. She could feel tears swelling up in her eyes when Ed spoke.

"Winry, I promise me and Al will come back and I'll have my real body back so you can yell at me for my automail again."

She slight smiled and spoke softly."Okay Edward...be safe...and come home soon"

----------------------------

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! Heads up warning, it could be forever again, if I get grounded for nine weeks tuesday. Yes. If I make a C on my interm report I am grounded! Anyways. Hope you enjoyed this, not very adventerous or action packed chapter. There's more to come!**

**I let Hughes live because I can't stand to have him dead! XD huggles HughesThere! Good things come out of this! Well! Ill see you guys later!  
**

_**Hughes-san**_


	6. Running into Problems

**I am NOT grounded 3 Which means Chapter 6 goes up today! I really hope you're loving the fic so far. Time for the next part. Chapter 6 I'm hoping will come out good. Comments are loved**

---------------------

They sat on the train, waiting for their next stop to come.

"Full house!"Al said with a smirk.

"No way! Thats three times in a row Al! Are you cheating!"

"No I'm not!"He placed the cards back into the deck. "We should be getting there any minute now Ed."

"You sure are talking like you're the older brother. You know that."

Al just shrugged it off. After an hour passed they arrived at their stop and got off. The place looked like it didn't have much to live off of. Some buildings looked like they were even burnt to the ground recently. Ed walked over to know and knelt down, getting a closer look at the ashes. It was recent. Something had happened here. He stood up. "Al, be on your guard." Al nodded as they made their way deeper into the town.

-------------------

"So what do you think? Can they handle making one?"A smirk came across his face.

"We'll soon find out, won't we?" A woman in black commented. Looking back at the man, unconcious, tied up to a chair. His rimmed glasses glared in the light.

--------------------

"I don't see anything brother,"Al said as they continued, "Maybe no one is here anymore."

"I don't know Al. Seems kind of odd to me. These houses, they were burned down recently. Today recently. The ashes were still fresh." They walked inside a large church that still stood and looked around. This building hadn't been touch by a flame or anything. Not a scratch other than old age lay on the building. Al sat down in the seat, puzzled. Just as puzzled as Ed was.

"I'm going to check this place out better."Ed walked into a door and shut it behind him, it sealed shut with an almost silent click. The room was dark. It didn't seem very large. Ed looked around for a light switch, but couldn't see a thing. He took a couple of steps forward and ran into a light hanging from a ceiling. He reached out and pulled the string and it lit the room up. When he looked up, he saw, sitting tied to a chair in the corner, Maes Hughes. He had been in a fight. His glasses were cracked, his clothes were ruffled, dirty, and torn. Ed ran over to him. "Hughes! Hughes get up!" Hughes looked up, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Ed...get out of here...It's too dangerous..."

"Not without you!"Ed started to untie the ropes until he was suddenly kicked to the ground. Or actually, pinned down. Long sharp nails held him down well and good. If he moved, he'd die. The nails were directly around the one thing that held him to the world. Another figure stepped from the shadows.

"Very nice Lust. I don't think he'll be moving anytime soon. You should have listened to his warning you know. He tried to save you. You see, we aren't human. If you can't tell by Lust's nails. Ever heard of the seven deadly sins?"Ed slightly noded."We're two of them. Lust and Envy. You see I can be whoever I want to be. Wheter its the Fuhrer, Hughes, or your brother."Envy changed form each time he listed off a name. Staying in Al's body."And now that we have you. This should be easy. You're going to make us a philsopher's stone. Using him as one of the sacrifices."Envy pointed at Hughes. "In another room. We have more military personel. Like it or not, you're making us a stone."

Did Ed really have a choice. But it was Hughes! He had a daughter and a wife at home! But if he didn't they'd kill him, and Al, and even Hughes.

---------------------------

**Damn. Here I go again with cliffhangers, ne? I love those things. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Please comment! Love ya!**

**Hughes-san**


	7. Safe for Now

**Yes. I bring an actual update of the fic XD For those who are dying to know what happens. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been sorta busy and really tired. Also, I hope everyone had a Merry Christas and hope you all have a Happy New Year!**

**------------------------**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well? Are you going to make the stone or not?"Envy smirked. What was Ed to do? Soon enough the door was kicked open, but no one stood in the door way. There was the sound of a clap echoing from somewhere and then Lust was perpelled into the wall by spikes giving Ed the chance to get up.

Envy looked around for who had just interfered. As he turned to the right, A kick met with his jaw. He looked up. Al was standing there above Envy.

"Think twice before hurting a friend, or my brother."Al looked at Ed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."Ed ran over to Hughes and untied him and tossed him over his shoulder. "Al, there are more military people in the other room. You have to get them out."Al nodded and ran into the room.

The room was red and people layed in the middle of a transmutation circle. Al ran over to them.

Dead. They had all been killed. Al ran out of the room. "They're dead Ed. We don't have time lets go."Al ran out of the church. Ed was shocked that they were all dead but ran out behind Ed, carrying Hughes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hughes opened his eyes enough to realize his glasses weren't on his face. And that he wasn't tied up anymore either. He looked over and managed to put his glasses on. He was in the hospital. He tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Don't move Hughes. You broke a few ribs."Al walked into the room just as Hughes lay back down."You got yourself into some mess."

"Yeah I know. Does Gracia know I'm here?"Hughes looked over at Al, who shook his head.

"No. We got you here maybe two hours ago. We figured we'd let you rest. Hughes, what were those...THINGS planning?"

"..."Hughes was silent for a minute or two. "They want to make a stone. They tried to get me to make one, mistaked me for Roy. Once they found out i didn't know alchemy it was an all outfight. Till I took a hit good enough to knock me out. They're dangerous creatures called homunculus. Not human at all. More than likely, they will come after me again. There's no avoiding it Al."

Hughes was right, he was in serious danger. He was now a target to be murdered. He had a family as well that could be in danger. His wife and daughter who had just turned four not too long ago. Al felt so bad for what had happened.

"Al. Ed was in a suit of armor. Why?"Al jumped at the question.

"...Winry was dying...Ed was giving himself up for her...I..I ran into the room and attached his soul to armor. All for Winry, who is fine now. I promised I'd get Ed his body back and I will..."

"Don't push yourself too hard. Ed's a great and smart kid. Together, I'm sure you two will find a way to fix everything."

"This stone Hughes, how powerful is it?"

"Stay away from it Alphonse. It's dangerous. But if you must know, It could give Ed his body back. DONT go after it."

Al was slient for a minute and then smiled. "Don't worry about us Hughes. You know me and Ed already get into enough trouble as it is."

"Got that right. Namely Ed."

"You mean like now? He's in the Colonel's office giving a report. Last time I went past there i heard yelling from the both of them."

"I'm not surprised. Roy's not going to be happy after whats happened already. You two be on guard. You're in as much danger as I am. Got it?"

"Will do Hughes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There's your update. Maybe in my next chapter I'll put in the scene between Ed and Roy yelling at each other. Hope you enjoyed this one XD And you can thank my friends for Hughes living. I had another idea for him. But I can still put that into effect See you next update!**


	8. Life Threating

**Update time Heh. This is going to be an interesting chapter. **

**Here's a recap of everything that's happened:**

**Winry was dying and so Ed went to search for a certain stone, but failed. He returned to give up his body for Winry to live. Al found a suit of armor and dragged it into the room, and Ed's soul was bound to the armor. They are now on a search for the world known Philosopher's Stone. They've met two of the seven sins: Lust and Envy. Hughes is in danger, as well as Ed and Al.**

**There you go. Its a bad recap XD But writing it at 12:16 on a school night isn't the best idea. Gotta be up at 6, so XD**

**I bring you, Chapter 8**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit Ed! Do you realize how much trouble you're already getting yourself in!"The familiar voice yelled through a door. A few military officers passed the door, looking at it. A name was on a tag attached to the door.

'Colonel Roy Mustang.'

Even with the door closed, you could hear the yelling all the way down the hallway. Riza heard the Colonel yelling and walked into his office.

"Sir, if you keep yelling this loud, the whole town will hear you."She closed the door behind her and sat a stack of papers on his desk.

Roy sighed and sat down in his chair, taking the palms of his hands off the desk and put them to the temples of his forhead. "How in the hell did you manage to get into a suit or armor, much less how did Hughes end up in the infermary?"

Riza stood beside Roy's desk as Ed started to speak. "I can't really explain it Roy!"

"Well try to explain it anyways!"His gloved hand slammed down on the desk, knocking over the stack of papers.

Ed stood up from his seat. "A lot happened. There, happy?"He turned around and walked out of the room, leaving one pissed off Roy Mustang.

"EDWARD ELRIC!"Mustang started to scream, "GET YO--"

"Sir!" Riza yelled at him. He was raising his voice, and attracting unneeded and unwanted attention to his office. "I understand your position, but yelling at Edward will do us no good. We have to wait until he tells us, that's all we can do."

Roy clenched his fists. "You're right, we have no other option."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An grin came across the face of the demented creature. "We almost had him, but almost isn't enough."

"Are you suggesting that you have a plan for once?"Was the reply, sternly and coldly.

"Oh but of course. Those two seemed protective of...Hughes was it? Yes, Hughes. If we take him as a hostage, they'll have to do what we tell them to or else we'll kill him. And once we have what we want, we kill him anyways. How's that for a plan?"The grin grew bigger and more cruel.

"You have the best plans sometimes. Now why can't you put that little mind of yours to more use, more often?"

"I'll remember that when you want a favor."The grin turned to a growl of anger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry that this is a short chapter and everything, but I needed to update and I need to finish this chapter here for the next one. Im sensing attacks of very angry fangirl and angry FMA comments coming my way XD Hope you'll enjoy what comes up!**

**Hughes-san**


	9. Sinner

**Time for another lovely update by yours truely! I know that the end of the last chapter has you thinking, "Who's that demented creathure!" But you shall soon find out. As well as see how things turn out for Ed, Al, and Hughes as well. I lead you to the fic!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get that away from me!" Outside the closed infirmary door, you could hear screaming from a very estatic and armed man. The door flung open, and out came Maes Hughes, running from a shot. He was armed alright, but in this situation, his photographs of his energetic daughter and happy wife would do him not good in this position. He flew past Roy's office like a speeding bullet. Roy looked up and so did Riza, blinking as to what could possibly run that fast. They heard doctors screaming for Hughes to come back and realized what it was and continued their usual, everyday tasks.

Hughes had left his military jacket inside, but ran outside and away from Central. He hid in an alley to avoid the shot, probably a huge mistake. He walked down the alley, curiosity striking him as to what could be down that way. "Curiosit killed the cat," Hughes scoffed, "Good thing I'm not a cat then I suppose." He wandered along the alleys, not noting the dark figure on the roof tops above him.

He stopped for a bit, leaning against a wall and closing his eyes. He heard a rustle and looked up, drawing out a knife. He relaxed when he realized who it was. "Gracia," He spoke softly, "You shouldn't be around here. You should be at home watching Elysia." He put the knife away in its usual spot and walked towards Gracia.

"Sorry, I was about to go out shopping, and I saw you running into the alleys. You'll catch a cold without your jacket, you should know better."

Hughes thought something was off, but couldn't put his finger on it. "I'm fine. Sorry I didn't come home last night, a lot happened."

"That's fine dear, as long as you're alright, that's all that matters to me."She walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek.

That's when Hughes realized it, realized what was different. He went to react, but the next thing he saw was black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Al sat in a hotel room, when there was a knock on the door.

"I've got it Ed!"Al jumped off the couch and opened the door, and a bit of talking was heard, and Al came back with a letter in his hand. "Don't know who it's from, but it says it's important, so." Al took his gloves off and opened the letter reading it, as his eyes went wider each word, Ed started to ask what was wrong. He handed the note to Ed.

_To the Fullmetal Brat and his brother,_

_I'm not sure you remember me well, but I'm sure you remember Maes Hughes. And if you honestly value his life, you WILL come to labratory 5 tonight at 10 PM, with no one following. No one is to know what is going on, and you absolutly must come alone, or we will kill him. If you don't show up and or don't do what we ask, we will kill him. I'll see you two then._

_Sinner_

Ed almost dropped the letter. Hughes was in trouble, and who know why and by whom. "We have to go Al! Its already 9! Let's go!" Ed and Al ran out of the door and made their way towards Lab 5.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go! Still interested in what happened? Well you'll just have to wait till I update again, won't ya? I love leaving you on cliffhangers, I'm sorry if I made you angry XD**

**Hughes-san**


End file.
